


Слон

by IrhelSol



Series: арбуз [40]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Bunter - Freeform, Established Relationship, Gunplay, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Public Masturbation, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Занзас сделал Цуне подарок





	Слон

**Author's Note:**

> НА ДОРАБОТКЕ  
> Написано на Битву пейрингов в 2015 году.

**Голос**

_Цуна — 22 года_

Цуна вертел в руках сотовый, ходил из угла в угол, иногда поправлял стопку бумаг на столе. Хотелось позвонить Занзасу. Но поводы казались нелепыми или несущественными. Вдруг Вария ещё не закончила? Миссия в Индии не рядовая, связей там немного, приходится быть осторожными вдвойне. Плату Занзас потребовал тоже двойную, но Цуна не возражал, главное, чтобы все вернулись живыми.

В Альянсе последнее время царил бардак. Империя, которую создал Девятый, требовала сил и железной руки. В перчатках Вонголы, ага. Цуна хмыкнул. Одной доброй волей или переговорами тут не обойтись, надо показать зубы, как говорил Занзас, «чтобы все шавки знали своё место». 

Цуна поморщился.

Доны, эти старые пердуны, да простит его Тимотео, откровенно зае… достали. Он умел делать всё, что положено, спасибо отцу и Реборну — Цуна мысленно отвесил им шутливый поклон. Ждут, что он начнёт их гнобить, убивать и резать. Эти прилично одетые люди, с жёнами и любовницами в брильянтах, на которые можно купить парочку Никарагуа и Нигерию — Цуна остановился и брезгливо отряхнулся — если с ними не договориться, полетят головы, а на его территории начнут торговать людьми и наркотиками. Общаться с ними — как в помойку лезть. Друзья всегда были по умолчанию с ним, что бы он ни делал, а вот Занзас, хоть и сотрудничал, но лояльность начал демонстрировать совсем недавно и в своей манере.

Цуна невольно вспомнил анекдот про двух итальянцев, попавших на необитаемый остров, однажды рассказанный Дино-саном. Тот утверждал, что это про Цуну и Занзаса, и Цуна втайне был с ним согласен. Долгое время эти двое провели на острове совсем одни, и вот к берегу пришвартовался корабль. Оптимист закричал: «Ура! На берег сойдут люди!» Реалист буркнул: «Да, мяса на всю зиму заготовим». Цуна усмехнулся. Немного стыдно, но приятно было знать, что Занзас готов сигануть в эту помойку вместе с ним.

А пока он просто хотел слышать голос Занзаса. Низкий, с хрипотцой, завораживающий...

Цуна едва не выронил айфон — тот подпрыгнул в руках, будто живой, громыхнул львиным рёвом. Ладони вспотели. Цуна прижал трубку к уху, жадно вслушиваясь. Занзас всегда говорил то, что думал, и обычно по делу — остальное Цуна научился отличать и пропускал мимо ушей. Сейчас он надеялся, что общение с Занзасом его успокоит, даже если тот не скажет ничего важного и успокаивающего.

Занзас, кажется, не подозревал, как действует на Цуну. Иначе в тот раз, когда Цуна проговорился, он бы не промолчал. Но, видимо, не поверил. И хорошо!

— Прежде чем ты отключишься и улетишь в розовые облака от моего голоса, недомерок, напоминаю, синьора Версаче проще и выгоднее убить, чем калечить и отпускать. Ах, да, забыл, калечить ты тоже, кажется, против.

— Занзас, мои приказы не обсуждаются, — заученно парировал Цуна, лихорадочно соображая: значит, всё-таки поверил?!

— Ещё как обсуждаются, ты...

— Идиот, неудачник, недоумок, мусор, отброс, сопляк... Занзас, тебе не надоело? — со вздохом спросил Цуна. — Это похоже на заезженную пластинку.

— Знаешь что...

И тут Цуна вспомнил и торопливо выкрикнул:

— Занзас, привези мне, пожалуйста сло... ника... — закончил уже в гудки отбоя. — Керамического. Крашеного. На память...

Цуна несколько секунд рассматривал высветившуюся на экране фотографию Занзаса, мрачного, почти чёрного от шрамов и в чёрной рубашке, с белоснежным Бестером у ног. Красивые...

И от души зашвырнул айфон на кровать.

— Самое ужасное, что мне всё равно легче, — пожаловался он своему отражению в зеркале. Отражение на секунду стало похоже на Джотто и подмигнуло ему.

Цуна в ответ показал язык.

  
**Начало**

_Цуна – 20 лет_

Сотовый звонил яростно, настойчиво вырывал из сна, и по телу проходились волны холодной, мелкой дрожи. Шея во сне затекла, затылок онемел, и оторвать голову от подушки Цуна смог с трудом. Потянувшись, он вслепую зашарил рукой по кровати: ночью звонила мама, он бросил сотовый на постели, моментально отрубившись после разговора. В сонном мозгу ворочалось раздражение, звонок продолжал вибрировать уже будто бы под кожей, и Цуна протестующе замычал. 

Перевернулся на спину и непослушными со сна ладонями потёр лицо. Вспомнил.

Церемония Наследования. Фраза тусклым всполохом возникла под веками и погасла, словно выгоревший костёр. Сотовый тут же перестал надрываться, и гудящее напряжение в мышцах схлынуло, оставляя слабость.

Повернув голову, Цуна уткнулся взглядом в серо-стальной корпус сотового. Подцепив его за брелок, потянул к себе и проверил номер: такого в записной книжке не было. 

Ошиблись? В жизни Савады Цунаёши давно не было места случайностям. Тем более, когда — Цуна чуть усмехнулся — он официально стал боссом мафиозной семьи.

Распластавшись на непривычно огромной кровати, Цуна понадеялся, что сон заберёт его вновь. Веки начали закрываться, налитые горячей липкой тяжестью. Как же хотелось спать! Воспоминания прошедшего дня толпились на краю сознания, но пускать их значило просыпаться уже сейчас и начинать новый день. А начать его хотелось с чего-то приятного. Например, со сна и отдыха, вечером же будет...

Цуна медленно погружался в дрёму: кровать под ним слегка покачивалась, таяла, как воск… Окончательно провалиться в сон не давал утренний стояк, и Цуна лениво поглаживал себя сквозь пижамные штаны. Засунув руку под резинку, он медленно оттянул кожицу вниз и легонько погладил головку. Под пальцем стало влажно.

Сотовый завопил с новой силой, словно кто-то встряхнул за плечо. Цуна вздрогнул всем телом, холодея. О рёбра забухало часто и заполошно. Одеяло сбилось вокруг, словно не хотело его выпускать, и поэтому, подёргав ногами и так до конца и не вывернувшись, он упал обратно на простыню. Сжал в ладони мобильник и щелчком откинул крышку, принимая звонок.

— Чёртов мусор, какого хрена ты не берёшь трубку?

— Здравствуй, — хрипло ответил Цуна. Обычно Занзас сразу начинал с дела.

— Ты помнишь, что сегодня прием для мафиозных шишек, чтобы отметить Церемонию Наследования? — выплюнул Занзас. От звука его голоса вдоль позвоночника резко прошлась сладкая дрожь.

— Помню, — выдохнул Цуна и сжал член у основания.

Ещё бы он не помнил. Он всё-таки стал Десятым. И по этикету офицерский состав Варии должен присутствовать на этой чёртовой вечеринке. И там Занзас и слова не скажет, разве что разобьёт об его голову бокал.

— Старый хрыч взял с меня слово, что я буду паинькой, — прорычал Занзас, и Цуна выгнулся, задвигал рукой по члену, задыхаясь от резких интонаций и низкого вибрирующего голоса: от него волоски на теле становились дыбом и хотелось орать в голос. Вместо этого Цуна закусил костяшку и зажмурился. Горячее возбуждение плеснулось в затылок, опалило грудь, подвело мышцы живота. Надо было говорить, хоть что-то, чтобы Занзас не замолкал.

— Занзас, ты чего… в такую рань… звонишь? — В голове стоял туман, и с языка сорвалось быстрее, чем он подумал: — Ты что, всю ночь из-за этого обещания не спал?

В трубке послышался отборный мат, и Цуна понял, что угадал. Он рассмеялся и захлебнулся стоном. Смазка в руке хлюпала, простыня липла к спине и ногам, сводило бёдра; Цуна оттянул яйца, чтобы продлить удовольствие, не кончить прямо сейчас, так болезненно ныл член и распирало головку.

Хотелось нырнуть в голос с головой и отключиться.

— …предупредить… обещал… не будет никаких провокац… но ты… не зарывайся, — доходило обрывками сквозь темноту под веками и оглушающее напряжение в теле. — Савада!

Цуна не выдержал, сдавленно взвыл и кончил.

Реальность вернулась громким окриком:

— Чем ты там нахрен занят?!

Цуна облизнул губы, бездумно ответил:

— Дрочу на твой охуенный голос.

В трубке повисло молчание.

— Мудак.

И Занзас отключился.  


  
  
**Сувенир**

_Цуна — 23 года_

На следующей неделе Занзас бесцеремонно разбудил его в пять утра, сказав, что будет через десять минут. Под грохот его сапог в холле Цуна торопливо спускался на первый этаж, едва успев накинуть халат. Шаги Занзаса он бы ни с чем не спутал.

Занзас его ждал, развалившись на любимой Цуниной танкетке, которая была, конечно же, коротковата, поэтому ноги свисали, и с сапога при появлении Цуны смачно отвалился кусок коричневой глины. Или грязи. Или... Цуна не стал додумывать и вежливо поздоровался.

— Забирай, — Занзас по-царски махнул рукой в сторону окна и ухмыльнулся.

— Что забирать? — не понял Цуна, машинально глянув в указанном направлении. В саду происходила непонятная возня, оттуда слышались грубые мужские окрики и грохот. Он подошёл к окну, опёрся руками о подоконник. И чуть не упал.

— Сувенир, — со вкусом произнёс Занзас, а Цуне приветственно махнул хоботом слон. Настоящий. Живой. 

И трубно прогудел.

***

Слон любил мыться. Ложился на бок и подставлял спину, голову и пятнистый, почти рыжий хобот под суровую щётку и струи воды высокого напора. Цуна тоже получал от процесса помывки удовольствие. И от физической работы, и от общения с благородным животным, кротким, умным и послушным. Не диким. Терпеливым. Интересно, где в Индии такие водятся? Надо будет у Занзаса спросить.

Слона Цуна передал в зоопарк, где за ним ухаживали за дополнительную плату местные работники. У вольера стояла табличка с указанием, кому принадлежит слон. Цуна подумывал, не добавить ли там в отместку, что это дар босса Варии, но вдруг Занзас от чистого сердца? Впрочем, от чистого сердца Занзас только ругался, стрелял, хвалил еду и выпивку, вряд ли он не понял, что именно просил Цуна.

Мимо промчался Натс, разбрызгивая лужи, Цуна засмеялся, пальнул в него струёй воды, сбивая с лап. Натс подпрыгнул, зарычал, замотал гривой и выпустил пламя, превращая воду в пар.

Когда в кармане завибрировал телефон, Цуна опустил пульверизатор.

— Да, Занзас?

— Тебе не нравится мой слон?!

— Э-э, привет… Постой! С чего ты взял?

— Ты отдал его в зоопарк.

— Во-первых, это мой слон, что хочу, то и делаю, во-вторых, где мне его держать дома?

— У тебя большой сад, — с ноткой обиды заметил Занзас. Быть того не может! Занзас? Всё-таки это была не издёвка, а... подарок? Цуна помотал головой и мягко, увещевающе заговорил:

— Занзас, ему нужен уход, питание, место, где гулять и где валяться. У меня в саду статуи, клумбы, шумно — машины приезжают и отъезжают, Рёхей, бывает, тренируется, дети гуляют, — Цуна хмыкнул; дети тринадцати лет — а он теперь у них за маму. — В общем, не хочу, чтобы слон пострадал. Наоборот, я очень ценю твой подарок, поэтому отдал его в зоопарк, здесь хорошо.

Занзас удовлетворённо молчал. 

— И спасибо. Теперь у меня есть ещё один способ расслабиться и отдохнуть, — Цуна шутливо прыснул водой в открытый рот слону. Тому понравилось. Какое бы имя ему дать?

— Ещё один? — ревниво переспросил Занзас. Цуна подавил вздох. Хуже ребёнка, ей богу. Во всём надо быть первым и лучшим.

— Да. Ещё я люблю оставаться один, одеваться во что-нибудь простое и удобное и резаться в приставку, представляя на месте монстров некоторых субъектов.

В ответ выразительно помолчали.

— Я думал, ты летать любишь.

Цуна от удивления перестал гладить слона по уху. Улегшийся на отмытый бок Натс громко зевнул и едва не свалился — пришлось ловить.

— Ну... мне чаще летать в бою приходится или на тренировках, я как-то не задумывался, люблю ли я летать...

— Придурок.

— Возможно, — не стал отрицать Цуна. Согласие было одним из немногих способов унять Занзаса. — А где ты слона взял? — торопливо спросил он, пока в трубке не раздались гудки.

— В одном из храмов Хампи, — буркнул Занзас. О, священное животное. Наверное, очень дорогое. — Украл, — добавил он.

Цуна прикусил язык, чтобы не возмутиться аморальностью поступка. Занзаса этим не пронять. Но украсть слона?!

Это было по-своему... романтично.  


  
  
**Чемодан**

— Синьор Альберто задолжал Вонголе за двадцать коробочек пятьсот тысяч евро. — Цуна поднялся по ступеням и взялся за массивную ручку. Неприметный дом. Пятый этаж, вторая дверь направо. Встреча должна была начаться с минуты на минуту. — Проблема в том, что часть коробочек уже у него, но чек оказался недействителен и не обналичивается. То есть, он был действителен первые пятнадцать минут, пока мы его проверяли. А потом банк заморозил номер счёта. Альберто согласился встретиться и передать деньги наличными, извинившись за неудобства. Но что-то я ему не доверяю. 

— И ты потащил меня с собой в качестве личной охраны и пугала для нечистых на руку козлов? — Занзас спрятал руки в карманы пальто. Надо же, он действительно не любит холод. День выдался пасмурным и очень зябким, помёрзнуть пришлось им обоим.

— Не только. Я не всегда могу отличить фальшивые деньги от настоящих. А Гокудеры-куна и Хибари-сана в Италии сейчас нет.

— Ясно.

Они поднялись на пятый этаж и остановились перед обшарпанной дверью. Условный стук прозвучал глухо — дверь была обтянута грязно-пунцовым, местами порванным дерматином. Занзас просунул руку за пазуху, и Цуна мельком подумал, что в этот раз даже согласен побыть параноиком вместе с ним.

За дверью обнаружился тощий подросток с тонкой шеей и мутными глазами наркомана. Он кивнул на журнальный столик в углу и упал обратно на старый продавленный диван.

— Где синьор Альберто?

— Я не знаю. Мне дали денег и сказали, чтобы я принёс сюда чемодан.

— Наебалово.

— Согласен, Занзас. Но чемодан есть. Заглянем?

Занзас подошёл к чемодану и ткнул в кодовый замок дулом пистолета.

— Какой код?

— Я не знаю, синьоры.

— Пока тащил его, ничего подозрительного не слышал? Тиканье там? Писк?

— Нет, синьоры. Я могу идти?

— Нет, сиди тут.

— Но я ничего не знаю, синьоры.

— Можешь идти.

— Савада!

— Он не врёт. И бесполезен для нас.

Мальчишка направился к выходу и скрылся за дверью.

Занзас отошёл подальше и выстрелил в чемодан. С собой он взял простую беретту, а не заточенные под пламя Ярости.

Крышка дёрнулась и распахнулась. Из чемодана выпало что-то розовое и покатилось к их ногам — пол кренился под ощутимым углом.

Занзас поднял тонкое дилдо и громко выматерился:

— Это не просто наебалово. Это, блядь, издевательство! Найду этого ублюдка и башку снесу! 

Цуна подошёл ближе к чемодану и громко рассмеялся. 

— Ох, Занзас, так Вонголу ещё никто не посылал! 

— Никто не имеет права так измываться над Вонголой! Савада, какого хрена ты водишь такие тупые знакомства?!

— Ну, я же Неудачник Цуна, мне можно. Нет, ты только посмотри, всех цветов и размеров! Целый чемодан! — и он зарылся в содержимое. Возможно, им оставили записку. 

Занзас мрачно сверлил ему спину взглядом.

— Совсем сдурел, Савада, что смешного?!

— Ничего. Это очень досадно. Но какова фантазия, а! И наглость, всё-таки мы Вонгола!

— Вот именно! А ты ржёшь!

— Предлагаешь поплакать? — Цуна улыбнулся и помахал в воздухе фиолетовым дилдо. — Над таким можно только смеяться, Занзас.

Занзас рыкнул, приложил ладонь ко лбу и с силой его помассировал. А потом неожиданно сам расхохотался.

Цуна закрыл чемодан, снял его со столика и встряхнул — ручка выдержала.

— Савада, только не говори, что берёшь это с собой? На кой чёрт тебе это говно?!

— Ну, не пропадать же добру!

 

Так Цуна обзавёлся чемоданом, полным «резиновых хуёв», как ржал всю обратную дорогу Занзас.

Альберто же исчез со всех радаров с концами и больше нигде не всплывал.

  
**Начало**

_Цуна — 18 лет_

Занзас застегнул ширинку, подавив желание разнести ни в чём не повинный белоснежный писсуар, подошёл к раковине и крутанул с силой вентиль. Вода мощной струёй ударила о фаянс, забрызгала костюм. Занзас, чертыхаясь, отпрянул и выругался:

— Грёбаный день рождения, грёбаный дон Карло и прочие надутые индюки, что я вообще здесь делаю?!

Занзас почесал за ухом и огляделся. Эхо? Показалось, или фраза действительно была сказана на два голоса?

Дверца одной из кабинок вдруг открылась, и из неё высунулся встрёпанный мелкий засранец. Именинник, чтоб его. Это празднество у него и так вот уже где, в самых печёнках застряло, только сопливых отбросов ему здесь не хватало.

Савада смущённо улыбнулся, почесал в затылке и выпалил:

— Только не говори никому, что я ругаюсь! Пожалуйста!

  
**Лохушка и чудовище**

Савада сидел на полу и, закусив губу, тыкал в кнопки джойстика.

Беда была не в этом.

На Саваде, Десятом, дьявол его дери, Вонголе, были тапочки с кошачьими ушами, мятые джинсы, дырявые на колене, и женская кофточка с длинными рукавами. 

Растянутый вырез горловины кокетливо, блядь, обнажал плечо. Савада подтянул горловину, и кофта некрасиво провисла на груди. Занзас скривился.

— Это твоё «одеваться в простое и удобное»?

— Мамина кофточка напоминает мне о доме, я слишком редко там бываю. И она мягкая, не сковывает движения, в отличие от пиджака.

Мамина кофточка. Усраться. Ещё Савада натыкал в волосы множество цветных заколок, открывающих высокий, чистый лоб, словно припорошенный пеплом в том месте, где зажигалось посмертное пламя.

Короче, зрелище было... не для слабых. И самое ужасное — оголённое плечо привлекало взгляд, как и пятно на лбу, которое тянуло потрогать.

От общего дикого вида хотелось ржать, от внутренних ощущений — взвыть.

— Что встал в дверях? Проходи, — вежливо пригласил Савада, не отрываясь от плазменного монитора.

— Выпить есть? — Занзас откашлялся. — Покрепче.

— Виски в той тумбочке, — кивок на раритетную рухлядь. — Стаканы там же.

Сделав нескольких глотков, Занзас выдохнул и спросил:

— И чем занят наш святейший дон?

— Ник «святейший дон» уже занят, — Савада наморщил нос, — я ищу ники для новой боевой единицы, которой собираюсь завалить главбосса. Но все сочетания заняты.

— С кем будешь играть?

— С тобой, — не оборачиваясь, заявил Савада. У Занзаса зачесались шрамы, наливаясь жаром пламени.

— Я знаю, как будут звать тебя. — Он ещё раз оглядел Саваду с ног до головы. — Лохушка. Если ты так вырядился, чтобы отдохнуть, знай, у меня от твоего вида всё падает.

Савада взаимно смерил его взглядом и многообещающе улыбнулся:

— Тогда тебя — Чудовищем. Проверим-ка! — воодушевился он и заклацал по джойстику.

— Бинго! Не занято!.. Стоп. Занзас, что ты имел в виду под «падает»?..

— Ничего. Второй джойстик где?

 

**Слухи**

— Ты собираешься его везде с собой таскать?

— Он меня умиротворяет. И напоминает, что надо быть внимательнее и осторожнее. 

— Слухи поползут.

— Про чемодан? Да брось, кому в голову придёт, все ходят с чем-нибудь, ты с пистолетами, Сквало с мечом, Гокудера с динамитом, и никаких слухов…

 

**Совместная атака?**

— Ура! У нас получилось, Занзас! — Савада радостно взмахнул джойстиком после второго удачного комбо.

У них ушёл месяц на то, чтобы притереться к манере игры друг друга и наконец-то въебать бигбоссам совместной атакой.

Занзас хмыкнул и довольно потянулся.

— Послушай, Занзас, — медленно начал Савада, и Занзас почуял недоброе. — А что, если нам повторить это в реальности?

— Собрался кого-то мочить? — недоверчиво спросил Занзас. — Или сдохнуть не терпится?

— Думаешь, не получится?

— Думаю, я пристрелю тебя раньше.

— Но сама идея тебе как? Нравится?

— Отстой.

— Рано говорить, ты ещё не попробовал. Я уверен, Спаннер всё сделает как надо! 

— Без меня!

— Занзас, ты откажешься от шанса безнаказанно пострелять в меня?

— Приходи в тир, потренируемся. Ты будешь живой мишенью, я буду стрелять. Тебе понравится.

— Боишься, что укачает при совместной атаке?

— Отъебись.

— Значит, завтра, после обеда. На чьём полигоне?

Занзас хватанул Саваду за грудки и хорошенько встряхнул.

— Нет!

Савада тоже вцепился ему в рубашку. Они встали.

— А я сказал — да!

Занзас отшвырнул Саваду, раздался треск, Савада споткнулся, сел на задницу и заморгал.

Мамина шмотка повисла на нём двумя отдельными кусками.

— Не смей мне приказывать, — прошипел Занзас, швырнул в Саваду джойстиком и ушёл.

Через неделю Занзас шёл по коридору подземной базы Вонголы, сжимал зубы, а в руках — обойму со спецпулями, а за ним волочился Спаннер и бубнил что-то про плотность пламени и прочую фиготу.

Ну уж Савада ему за это ответит!

Занзас остановился, так что Спаннер сбился с шага, и от души расхохотался, как давно уже не позволял себе — да и не было повода.

Ох уж этот затейник Савада. Хочет экстрима? Поиграть вздумалось?! Отлично! Он устроит ему незабываемые тренировки.

 

**Слухи**

А я слышал, что у господина Савады есть тайное хобби. Мафиозные войны чреваты стрессами, энергозатратны. Вязальный крючок делает его нервную систему чуть менее нервной и спасает от потрясений. А что, есть в этом что-то: проблемы клана разрулил, сел в кресло у камина, размотал мотки шерсти, по цветам разложил — и вяжет всей Семье носки на зиму.

 

**Подарок**

Занзас протянул свёрток.

— Что это?

— Взамен того уё... — Занзас прочистил горло, — кофты твоей матери, которую я порвал. Это тонкий кашемир, очень мягкий, в нём комфортно. Если не будет, я прострелю башку продавщице, — пообещал Занзас, и Савада выдернул у него из рук подарок. Во взгляде любопытство мешалось с опаской. Когда Савада развернул бумагу и вынул кофту, лицо его вытянулось.

— Это женская шмотка.

— Да, — Занзас нахмурился. — Та тоже была женской.

— Та была маминой, это другое! — с непонятными возмущением и обидой воскликнул Савада, комкая в пальцах рыжий пуловер. — Я не буду носить девчачью одежду. Я парень!

Занзас внимательно осмотрел Саваду, повертел, игнорируя протесты, и прихватил за яйца сквозь брюки.

— Надевай. Если отвалятся, так и быть, верну шмотку в магазин.

Савада швырнул пуловер в него и, натянув перчатки, зажёг пламя.

— Пошёл ты со своими шуточками, Занзас. Сам надевай, — безэмоцинальным голосом Неба заявил он. 

Пламя толкнулось в ладони Занзаса, прожигая в кашемире дырку.

— Будь добр, — не иначе как издевательски добавил Савада.

 

Правое крыло тушили всем поместьем.

  
**Слухи**

— Тьфу, много те донны понимают... Бельё господин Савада в нём сменное носит. Бельё-ё. Видали, чистенький какой всегда? От оно как. Всё прачка наша, кудесница, не руки — золото. Кто их знает, хозяев этих, когда им... кхем... приспичит. Дело-то молодое. А тут р-р-раз! — и костюмчик на замену, с манишками и прочими господскими кренделями. Истинный крест даю, всё так!..

 

**Театр**

Занзас глянул вниз — в лицо ударил порыв ветра — и прикинул расстояние. Номер Савады был пятью этажами ниже его собственного. Вон, даже окно приоткрыто. Отличный расклад отомстить за спалённый подарок и половину родного дома — и к дьяволу то, что особняк Вонголы принадлежит Саваде.

— Ах ты мразь, Вендиче на тебя нет! — противным и до боли знакомым голосом завизжал кто-то внизу.

Занзас прыгнул.

Пролетел этажи за удар сердца, зацепился за карниз и, выбив раму ногами, ввалился внутрь с пистолетами наголо.

Перед глазами полыхнуло оранжевым пламенем, и лоб пронзила тупая боль.

Сбило с ног.

Посчитав Небесных котяток, прыгающих друг за другом в дурацком хороводе, Занзас приподнялся, охнул и прижал пальцы ко лбу. Там набухала огромная шишка и мутило знакомо, как при сотрясении мозга.

— Занзас? Занзас! Прости, я не хотел, в смысле, не ожидал, о Господи! — и Савада почему-то расхохотался. — П… про-сти-и!..

Занзас выругался, зашарил рукой и нащупал нечто гладкое и твёрдое. То, что охреначило его по лбу.

Это оказался латексный хуй.

Занзас перевёл взгляд на Саваду, прижимающего ко рту ладонь и красного от натуги — не ржать у него получалось… плохо.

— Совсем сдурел?! — тряхнул искусственным хуем Занзас. Изделие почти не пружинило. Точно сотрясение.

— Немножко, — с подозрительно легкой улыбкой сознался Савада. И смущённо добавил: — Давай лёд принесу, коробочки Солнца у меня с собой нет.

Пока Савада ковырялся в баре, Занзас таращился на то, что стояло у него на столе.

Это определённо были хуи из чемодана. В галстуках-бабочках, с приклеенными усами, нарисованными маркером глазами и проплешинами на гладких головках.

— Это что за хуйня?

Каламбур получился так себе, но Савада хихикнул и приложил ему ко лбу платок, в который завернул лёд.

— Это мой театр имени синьоров «пидарасов» из Альянса, — с гордостью провозгласил он, — Кстати, спасибо, твои «старые хрены» навели меня на мысль, что можно сделать с «подарком» синьора Альберто. Очень помогает расслабиться.

Занзас выронил лёд и открыл рот. Закрыл.

— В жопу себе их пихаешь, что ли?

— Занзас! Как ты мог такое…

— …подумать? А как ещё можно расслабляться в компании полутора десятка резиновых хуёв?!

— Латексных, — педантично поправил Савада и посмотрел на свой «театр», мать его. — Правда, они похожи?

Занзас приложил лёд обратно к шишке. Похожи? Да не то слово!

— Мусор, а визжал, значит, тоже ты?

— Угу.

— Дай угадаю, дона Карло изображал.

— Хорошо получилось, правда?

Занзас бы заржал, если бы не глупая ситуация. Если Савада сейчас спросит, чего он влетел в окно и в кого собирался стрелять… И правда, чего?

«Моё! Кто-то позарился!» — ответили инстинкты. Занзас сглотнул и затолкал озарение глубже. Такое надо тщательно обдумать в тишине и с бочкой виски, не меньше.

А Савада молчал и смотрел. Просто смотрел. Затем отвёл глаза и сглотнул.

Вдруг вновь осенило.

— А я тут есть? — с подозрением спросил Занзас, не зная, какой ответ он жаждет получить: да или нет.

— Есть, — не стал отпираться Савада; достал из-под стола огромную елдовину черного цвета и с красной головкой размером с кулак. И водрузил на стол.

Молчание протянулось наэлектризованной нитью.

А затем они оба прыснули. Савада смеялся по-мальчишески звонко, Занзас ржал так, что свело мышцы живота. Польстил, гадёныш!

— Савада, — отсмеявшись, весело заявил Занзас, — я тебя в психушку сдам, а Вонголу себе заберу! — и оскалился.

Мусор вдруг сграбастал все резиновые дубинки в охапку, прижал к себе. И паническим голосом выдал:

— Даже не зарься! — сверкнул пламенными глазами. Серьёзно добавил: — И слона не отдам.

Занзас вновь уронил лёд.

 

**Слухи**

— Братик Цуна, а что у тебя в чемодане?

— Дино-сан, извини, но это — секрет.

— Страшный?

— Очень.

— Может, сразимся? Кто победил, тот и…

— Дино-сан, я не Хибари-сан.

— Ох… а если я его выкуплю? Цуна?

— Занзас! Занзас, постой! Поговорить надо! Прости, Дино, дела. Увидимся.

— Хм… Интересно, а Сквало знает?

 

**Ну, охуеть**

_Цуна — 23 года_

Савада притащился к нему ближе к обеду, когда Занзас только сел чистить оружие. Не послал он незваного гостя ко всем чертям лишь из праздного любопытства: стало интересно, чем же этот мусор собирается расплатиться за оказанную утром услугу. Поэтому Занзас жестом указал Саваде на свободный стул, велел притихнуть и ждать, когда он закончит с пистолетом. 

Как примерный ученик, Савада молчал и не двигался. Занзас вновь занялся чисткой, на время даже позабыв о госте, пока не загнал обойму в магазин и не поднял глаза.  
Выражение лица у мусора было непередаваемым. Жадным, отчаянным. Страстным.  
Поймав его насмешливый взгляд, Савада скривился, обхватил себя руками и опустил голову.

— Савада.

— Да, Занзас? — отозвался он тихо и удивительно спокойно. 

Занзас облизал вмиг пересохшие губы и удовлетворённо хмыкнул. Решение было принято. Услуга за услугу. Всё по-честному.

Савада медленно поднял глаза, посмотрел прямо и пристально, словно душу вынул, отброс несчастный. А по виску, наверняка холодя кожу, скатилась капля пота, и поза выдала с головой, напряжённая, неестественная, как будто он... Да он же сдерживался!..

— Сделай то, что хочешь.

Внутри всё ухнуло вниз, перевернулось от предвкушения. Чутьё твердило: это будет интересно. Предупреждало: но не факт, что понравится. Стоит рискнуть и проверить. Или бросить, послать к дьяволу и передумать, пока Савада не на...

Савада поднялся с видом смертника, который всё для себя решил, расстегнул пуговицы пиджака и стянул его.

Ему жарко? Да, вон пятна пота на пламенно-оранжевой рубашке. Кондиционер пашет исправно, мать его, как это возможно?.. 

Савада расслабил галстук, расстегнул запонки, — те звонко заплясали по плиткам пола, — и глубоко, со свистом втянул воздух.

— Я подойду? — спросил зачем-то. Осторожничал. 

Занзас нетерпеливо дёрнул кистью, не выпуская беретту из рук: пламя просилось в ствол, и это настораживало и неожиданно возбуждало. 

— Валяй.

Савада кивнул, приблизился в четыре шага. Выдохнув, обхватил запястье Занзаса холодными пальцами, потянул вверх и прижался сухими губами к костяшкам. От этой простой ласки прошибло током от макушки до пяток, будто молотом кто охерачил. А Савада двинулся дальше, мягко прихватил губами прицел беретты, обвёл дуло языком и насадился ртом на ствол. 

От того, как дуло выпятило сначала одну щеку, а затем вторую, как вспыхнули золотые искры в полуприкрытых глазах, у Занзаса взмокли спина и затылок. Несмотря на чёртов работающий кондиционер. 

Хотелось заорать. Где-то далеко, за границей возбуждённого сознания, билась мысль: «Ты что делаешь, недоумок! Пистолет! Убью!». Но кровь, приливающая к паху, тяжелеющие яйца и розовый язык Савады, жадно вылизывающий блестящий, мокрый от слюны ствол пистолета, не давали сосредоточиться на этом.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Занзас, когда Савада выпустил ствол изо рта, поднялся и, на ходу расстегнув ширинку на брюках, вынул из трусов член.

«Мой больше», — пронеслось в голове, смешалось со слабым, быстро затухшим удовлетворением, и все мысли вылетели. Савада прижался членом к металлу беретты, взял оба ствола в кулак и начал дрочить. 

Занзас не мог отвести взгляд — не хотел. Не знал, что заводит больше: быстро мелькающее белое запястье Савады в раскрытой манжете рубашки или его член, налитый кровью, с такой светлой и нежной кожей в сравнении со сталью, влажный от растёртой по нему смазки.

— Знаешь, — севшим голосом заговорил Савада, — я со времён боя за кольца Вонголы мечтал это сделать. Сначала думал, что это просто зависть к твоим береттам. Даже... даже попросил отца купить мне на совершеннолетие пистолет, но... не то это, суррогат, сам понимаешь. Он не помог избавиться от... от наваждения. Как вспомню... Твои руки, белая рубашка и наливающиеся Пламенем пистолеты. Я дрочил по ночам, кончал и ненавидел тебя. Когда начали видеться по делам Вонголы, отпустило на время. А потом стало только хуже.

Савада задвигал кулаком резче, запрокинул голову, задышал часто-часто, облизывая губы.   
От этого все волоски на теле Занзаса встали дыбом — и окончательно сорвало тормоза.   
Сознание потонуло в душной хмари желания. 

Совсем близко блестело мокрое от испарины горло Савады, на упрямом подбородке алела свежая — мусор бреется? — царапина, наверняка растревоженная солью пота. Занзас дёрнул Саваду за бёдра на себя свободной рукой; тот влез с коленями в кресло, продавливая сиденье, принялся беспорядочно зацеловывать шею сухими губами, всхлипывать и двигаться навстречу собственному кулаку. А в следующее мгновение не выдержал, задёргался, выплёскиваясь в кулак, пачкая беретту и рубашку — и Занзас отмер от жаркого оцепенения.

Заглянул в мутные после оргазма глаза Савады и поймал лёгкую, сытую и немного нервную улыбку.

— Ну, охуеть, мусор.

 

**Начало**

_Цуна — 19 лет_

Однажды Савада припёрся к нему. Именно «припёрся», другого слова Занзас подобрать не мог. Наглости этого выскочки не было предела. Он начал что-то просить и путанно объяснять:

— Эти договора, письма, счета и прочие бумажки, я не понимаю половину слов, а отец и дон Тимотео хотят, чтобы я в них разбирался и часть подписывал сам, как будущий Десятый! — Занзас скрипнул зубами и погладил беретту, лежащую на столе. Савада глянул, кивнул и дальше запричитал: — Вот и я того же мнения, какой из меня Десятый! К тому же, как я могу что-то подписывать, пока не разберусь, ещё чего напутаю, ты же первый меня удавишь, да, Занзас? 

Занзас машинально кивнул. 

— Вот и я о чём! А я жить хочу. Кёко на свидание пригласить. Университет окончить! Но если я разбираюсь во всех этих бумажках, я не успеваю учиться, а если нормально учусь, — Занзас приподнял брови, — ну или хотя бы пытаюсь, — исправился Савада, — то не успеваю разгребать дела Семьи. Это какой-то порочный замкнутый круг! К тому же, раньше мы занимались с Гокудерой-куном и Ямамото, а сейчас они учатся в других местах, да и Ламбо с И-пин пошли в школу, с ними тоже надо заниматься, а они всё ещё хотят играть! И это только малая толика всего.

На последних словах Занзас вздрогнул, сбрасывая оцепенение. У него уже звенело в ушах от высокого Савадинова голоска, и слушать дальше всю эту муть — увольте. Он и так после грубой русской речи на переговорах с Джиг в беглой, захлебывающейся японской понимал треть. 

Прервав жестом Саваду, он как можно весомее изрёк:

— Короче, умник! Что тебе от меня надо? Ы?! — и состроил рожу пострашнее.

Савада почему-то не испугался. Только вытянулся по струнке и поклонился.

— Занзас, пожалуйста, позволь мне на эту сессию остаться у тебя.

— Что-о-о?!

— Я буду сидеть тихо, как мышь! Ем я мало! Беспокойства не доставлю! Мне столько всего надо подучить и написать к зачётам, что я выходить только в туалет буду! Никто не узнает!

— Да пошёл ты!

— Ну, Занзас! — заломил руки Савада и просяще глянул огромными блестящими глазами.

Занзас выплюнул всё, что успел глотнуть из стакана.

Ему привиделось?

Он ткнул в Саваду дулом пистолета. Из Савады не выдавилось ни звука, он лишь хмуро потёр плечо в месте тычка.

Занзас потряс головой.

В глазах Савады блеснули золотые искры.

Бред.

— Говоришь, всё время орут?

— Угу.

— Что-то требуют, и спать не дают?

— Угу.

— Ходят хвостом и преданно заглядывают в лицо?

— Угу.

— Пытаются заботиться, словно ты маленький?

— Да!

— И всё время отвлекают, даже пожрать некогда?

— Именно.

— Пиздец. Я всегда знал, что из тебя никудышный босс, даже построить своих оболтусов не можешь, — хмыкнул Занзас, и в этот момент снизу донёсся вопль Сквало:

— Бо-о-о-осс!!!

Савада выразительно посмотрел на Занзаса.

— Заткнись, сопляк. Даю тебе сутки на всё, потом вылетишь отсюда пинком под зад!

— Спасибо, Занзас! — Савада разве что не сиял и трижды, блядь, поклонился. Затем ринулся за дверь.

— Куда можно положить вещи? — спросил он, втягивая в кабинет два огромных чемодана.

Занзас поперхнулся второй раз.

 

Засидевшись с бумажками до утра, Занзас прикрыл глаза на минуту и не заметил, как задремал.

Спал он чутко и от скрипа открывающейся двери моментально проснулся.

Перед ним стояло нечто с факелом во лбу, протягивающее чёрные руки и хрипящее:

— Ма-а-а-ма, есть хочу-у-у...

Занзас был уверен, что получил тогда микроинфаркт.

— Савада, блядь!

— А, что?!

— Лунатик, блядь!

— Ой, прости, пожалуйста! Я, кажется, заснул над чертежом.

— Убери от меня руки...

В животе Савады громко заурчало, и тот густо покраснел.

— А сходить на кухню за парой бутербродов мне можно?

— Нет, — буркнул Занзас. — Ты обещал выходить только отлить.

Савада неловко улыбнулся.

— И к чему ты пламя зажёг, отброс?!

— Наверное, — Савада поднял глаза и прижал ладонью трепыхающийся огонёк, — чтобы не так темно было. Свет-то нигде не горит.

Занзас прикрыл лицо ладонью.

В дверь тихо поскреблись. Савада нырнул за кресло и зашухерился.

— Кого принесло в такую срань?!

— Бо-осс! Я понял, что ты проснулся, и принёс завтрак!

Луссурия торжественно внёс поднос с двумя тарелками с мясными бутербродами, двумя чашками и кофейником.

Занзас не знал, материться или гордиться тем, что у него такие подчинённые: ничего от них не скроешь, и всегда знают, что делать.

После завтрака Занзас стал добрее и загнал Саваду спать дальше, а сам дочертил проект, уговорив себя, что ему просто скучно.

Савада дрых без задних ног. Ему было ко второй паре.

Ближе к десяти утра он проснулся. С воплями выскочил из спальни и начал суетиться: собирать вещи и одеваться. Занзас давно такого цирка не видел. 

Когда дело стало затягиваться, пришлось поработать навигацией:

— Правее, Савада, рукав правее; ты надел майку наизнанку; какого черта в моём ящике с бумагами лежат твои носки?! 

После того, как Савада свалил, Занзас обнаружил, что в спальне бардак, на столе бумаги переложены тетрадями и учебниками как попало, а в ящике — завтрак в коробочке, судя по смайлику на ней, приготовленный Луссурией. Для Савады.

Тут-то терпение у Занзаса и лопнуло.

 

Он распахнул дверь в особняк Вонголы, и его оглушило:

— Лови его, лови! Ламбо, верни мою тетрадь!

— А-а-а-а-а-а-а! Ламбо хочет конфету-у-у! И на ру-у-у-чки!

— Заткнись, тупая корова! Ты уже большой! И конфет тебе, пока не сделаешь уроки, не положено!

— А Цуна давал мне конфеты-ы-ы! И на ручки бра-а-ал! Тупаде-е-ера! Ту-па-де-ра, бе-е-е! А-а-й-яй-я-я-яй!!!

— Гокудера, ну что ты, давай я лучше анекдот расскажу! Очень смешной, ха-ха.

— Вы не видели Мукуро-сама?

— Тупадера, Тупадера!

— Экстремально смешной анекдот, Ямамото! А теперь я буду экстремально тренироваться! 

— Только не здесь!!!

— Тупаде...

Занзас аккуратно прикрыл дверь, подхватил чемоданы и устремился к своей машине. Он никогда никому не признался бы, но в тот день ему впервые стало жаль Саваду.

 

**Кот, который ходит сам по себе**

_Цуна — 21 год_

В кабинете было темно, но дыхание спящего Занзас почувствовал сразу. Потрепал Бестера по гриве, вернул в коробочку и приоткрыл дверь шире. Свет из коридора проник внутрь, вычертил тень Занзаса и ступни в чёрных носках. Туфли стояли невдалеке, уже теряясь в сумраке. Занзас хмыкнул. Закрыл за собой дверь и прошёл вперёд. Когда он опустил ногу туда, где лежал Савада, того на месте не оказалось. 

Занзас, не отрывая ноги от пола, сдвинул её влево — никого. Вправо — уткнулся в тело. Широко улыбнувшись в предвкушении, Занзас неторопливо занёс ногу, но у самого, как он предполагал, тела её перехватили за щиколотку. Он вздрогнул, в животе неприятно ёкнуло. 

Зажёг пламя.

Савада держал его ногу в сантиметре от себя и дрых.

— Ну ты и зараза, — присвистнул Занзас. Стоило признать, Реборн тренировал сопляка не зря.

Занзас высвободил ногу и присел на корточки рядом с Савадой. Кот, который ходит сам по себе. 

Первый год на посту босса Саваде давался тяжело. И, как во время учёбы, он завёл тупую привычку ходить отсыпаться к нему. В Вонгольском особняке его ждали хранители, бумаги, старые хрычи и молодой мусор, стремящиеся подстелить себе соломы и подлизаться к Десятому. Держался сопляк неплохо. Только почему-то его выбрал тем, кому не боялся показать, как устаёт. Сегодня вон опять заснул почти у дверей, не дойдя до спальни.

Сквало, споткнувшись об него один раз в темноте, долго орал о беспределе, в итоге втащил кушетку в кабинет. Бесило. Кабинет переставал быть его кабинетом, без разрешения сюда вносили мебель, разбрасывали вещи, спали в его кровати. Обнаружить у себя под боком полуодетый мелкий мусор было дико, нелепо, Занзас хотел прострелить за это башку, да тот нагло подкатился, закинул ногу и руку и разве что не заурчал. Бестер тогда страшно взревновал.

Занзас подхватил Саваду на руки, дотащил до кушетки и свалил на неё. Тот даже глаза не открыл.

Бесило. То, что этот мальчишка вздумал так ему доверять. То, что при этом бдил, совсем как спящие кошаки.

Кот, который ходит сам по себе. Занзас не хотел признавать, но он ему немного завидовал. Не из-за Вонголы, они слишком спаялись, зависели друг от друга, а... он сам не понимал, из-за чего.

И это бесило ещё больше.

— Спасибо, Занзас, — пробормотал сопляк и подтянул к груди колени.

Занзас не удержался и почесал его за ухом.

 

**Слухи**

_Жёлтая пресса_

Господин Савада Цунаёши — обладатель не простого чемоданчика, а «ядерного», от широты душевной и за какие-нибудь особые заслуги подаренного ему русскими партнёрами. Американские «коллеги» пытались перехватить, да не вышло. Тут мнения расходятся: не то денег не хватило, не то ума, не то водки. Информация уточняется. 

 

**Хочу тебя**

_Цуна — 23 года_

На электронном табло цифры сменялись одна за другой — время утекало, неслышно, с каждым ударом сердца, растворялось в темноте. Занзас раздавил бы часы, чтобы раздражающая подсветка не мозолила глаза, чтобы странное, тяжелое чувство в груди отпустило, но знал — не поможет.

Всё из-за Савады. Из-за сопляка — да какой он к дьяволу сопляк после вчерашнего! — не побоявшегося заявиться в Варию и дрыхнуть в кабинете после того, как обдрочил его пистолет и наговорил... Жар колыхнулся в венах при воспоминании. Он до недавних пор не очень-то верил в собственный интерес к Саваде. А тот как снег на голову — огорошил признанием. И если раньше можно было сделать вид, что всё это игра слов, обмолвки, то теперь...

Мысли оборвались. Кажется, прошёл уже час, как он так сидит, или два... Занзас сдавил стакан до хруста, стекло впилось в пальцы, но странное, тяжелое чувство в груди не отпустило. Он слизал кровь, разбавленную коньяком: острое терпкое желание и горечь от десяти метров до кушетки. Он может подойти и пристрелить Саваду. 

Или придушить. Или коснуться виска, ощутить биение пульса, услышать тихое дыхание, может трахнуть Саваду, но тот никогда не будет его до конца. Он будет принадлежать Вонголе, семье, хранителям, даже проклятому слону и своему пламени, и только потом — ему, Занзасу.

На электронном табло цифры сменялись одна за другой — время утекало с каждым ударом сердца, растворялось в темноте. Или остановилось, или бежало по кругу, а Занзас сходил с ума. 

Свет неполной луны падал через французское окно на кушетку, вычерчивал худую спину, затянутую рубашкой, подкрашивал тенями лопатки, вылизывал запястье и массивный браслет наручных часов. Серебрил волосы, словно у мусора в башке завелась седина.

Занзас встал и преодолел эти десять метров, застывших в безвременье. Это сон, тупой, страшный сон, такие снились ему после Колыбели. Сердце гулко ухало о рёбра. Савада спал.

Тихое мерное дыхание в тишине.

Занзас стянул китель и накрыл им Саваду, а сам вышел на балкон.

Время утекало, растворялось в темноте ночи. 

 

Савада вышел на балкон, застёгивая на ходу пиджак. Щурился сонно, хмуро, молчал тяжело. Провёл рукой по волосам, подёргал прядь.

— Я думал, ты сегодня не вернёшься.

— Врёшь.

— Вру, — не стал отпираться Савада, — но только наполовину. Я... боялся. Что ты сегодня не вернёшься.

Занзас промолчал.

— Не хочешь ничего у меня спросить?

— Нет. Я что, по-твоему, тупой, чтобы задавать те вопросы, которые ты предлагаешь.

— Я... — Савада запнулся. — Прости.

— Иди нахуй.

— Это предложение? — Савада неловко улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки как-то вмиг отпустило, а сердце забилось чаще.

— Ещё чего. Предложение я тебе официально пошлю, на дорогой бумаге, с вензелями. Японцы вроде всякий официоз и хождение кругами любят.

— Занзас! — Савада облегчённо рассмеялся. — Мне достаточно будет пары слов.

— Ну-ка, поделись. — Занзас поманил его пальцем.

Кажется, это было примирением.

Савада подошёл, улыбнулся отвратительно и завораживающе, по-взрослому, произнёс беззвучно: «Хочу тебя».

Как спусковой крючок нажал.

 

**Любишь ли ты летать, Савада?**

Занзас развязал на нём галстук, отбросил и расстегнул две верхние пуговицы на рубашке. Провёл ладонью от виска, по щеке и по горлу, до ямочки между ключиц. Очертил её пальцами и двинулся в обратную сторону.

Савада прикрыл глаза и медленно потёрся лицом о руку. Занзас хмыкнул, запустил ладони под пиджак, огладил, как дикого зверя, по бокам, от пояса брюк до подмышек, легонько пошевелил пальцами — Савада фыркнул, улыбнулся уголком рта. Значит, всё-таки боится щекотки, надо запомнить. Занзас нагнулся, провёл носом по шее, губами вдоль линии челюсти, прикусил серебряный гвоздик в ухе. Савада молчал, комкал в кулаке его галстук, словно чертов поводок, и выдавал себя только редкими судорожными выдохами.

— Ближе, — шепнул Занзас, — и туфли сними.

— Зачем?

— Смотрел фильм про Супермена две тысячи шестого года?

— Н-нет... Занзас, ты смотришь фильмы про Супермена?

— В зале ожидания в Леонардо да Винчи от скуки на рекламные щиты пялился. Там крутили от фильма кусок, как этот герой свою девушку в воздух поднял.

Савада на «девушке» подавился, возмущённо вскинулся, и Занзас поймал губы, тонкие, едва уловимо горчащие апельсиновым соком, прикусил, провёл по ним языком. Савада в его руках замер, выдохнул жарко, нетерпеливо, замешкался, стряхивая с себя туфли, и встал ступнями на его ботинки. 

— А теперь держись, Савада.

Он вынул пистолеты и выстрелил, отталкиваясь от земли. Савада сжал железными пальцами его плечи, резко втянул носом воздух, а в глазах полыхнуло рыжим пламя. Но чем выше они поднимались, тем мягче становилась линия плеч, а глаза — темнее. 

Доверялся.

Поднявшись достаточно высоко, Занзас спрятал один пистолет в кобуру и подсунул ладонь под поясницу Савады. И наклонил их почти в горизонтальное положение. Стрелял, поворачивая их вокруг оси, а Савада смотрел на него открытым детским взглядом, и лицо его светлело, теряло маску серьёзности, пока он не рассмеялся, сжал голенями бёдра и откинулся, опираясь на ладонь — даже руки в стороны раскинул.

— Всё-таки ты любишь летать, — с удовольствием заметил Занзас и спикировал вбок и вниз.

**Как нормальные люди**

Несколько минут они бесцельно кружили над Варией: сделали мёртвую петлю, едва не снеся одну из башенок — на звук посыпавшейся черепицы из окна выглянул Леви, увидел их, перекрестился и тут же нырнул обратно в комнату, захлопнув ставни. В итоге они напугали своим ржачем пролетающую мимо сову, поднялись высоко-высоко и ушли в свободное падение. Лишь пролетев флюгер, Савада нацепил перчатки и врубил мягкое пламя, плавно опустив их на траву.

— Синьор Занзас, позвольте пригласить вас на вальс, — Савада, придурок, отвесил церемонный поклон, сделав вид, что подмел воображаемой шляпой росу. Занзас оскалился и изобразил книксен, даже почти приличный, чем заставил Саваду залиться краской и давиться смехом. Запутавшись в руках, в том, кто куда их кладёт и кто ведёт, Савада внезапно зарычал — не хуже Бестера — и, перехватив ладонь Занзаса, а вторую положив ему на лопатку, оторвался от земли. Знал бы старый маразматик Талбот, как его творения будут использовать, проклял бы их наверняка.

Вальсировал мусор недурно, но в качестве «дамы» Занзас чувствовал себя примерно так же, как если бы нацепил балетную пачку. И пуанты. О чём и сообщил вслух.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — ухмыльнулся засранец, иронично глядя на него оранжевыми глазами.

— Нет, я бы поговорил о том, что Маммон недавно принёс счета и тебе придётся их подписать, если хочешь, чтобы Вария и дальше нормально функционировала. Савада, о чём можно говорить, вальсируя в воздухе под открытым небом?

— О чём-нибудь романтичном? Луне, звёздах, любви? Кстати, небо сегодня прекрасное, — Савада запрокинул голову, и правда любуясь. — Летний звездопад, Занзас. Можно загадывать желания.

— Романтичном... — Занзас не знал, где в таком часу ночи найти веник цветов или заставить Сквало устроить ужин при свечах. Все повара уже спят... Кстати да, надо будет Сквало напомнить, чтобы уволил того идиота, что готовил мясо сегодня на обед. И притащил наконец план перестройки левого крыла. После того, как новобранцы опробовали свои первые коробочки, там теперь разве что несущие стены остались. Может предложить Саваде повыбирать вместе цвет краски для стен?

— Голосую за розовый. Очень милый. Если не брать карамельный, а пастельных тонов, то должно действовать умиротворяюще. Или зелёный. Цвет сердечной чакры и любви, знаешь?

— А почему не фиолетовый? — брякнул Занзас, переваривая то, что он бубнил про краску вслух. Или не только про краску?

— Взбесятся, — серьёзно произнёс Савада. — Очень тревожный цвет, второй раз ремонт придётся делать.

И крутанул Занзаса.

— Скажи мне, почему мы говорим о краске... — он мысленно ухмыльнулся: розовый! Самое оно, чтобы побесить Сквало, — вместо того, чтобы... ну, я не знаю. Трахаться. Под этим твоим звездопадом тоже очень романтично.

— Только не после вальса. Надо было до. Или тогда уж выбирать танго. — Савада закинул ногу ему на бедро. Занзас провёл ладонью от колена выше, заставив Саваду длинно выдохнуть, облапил задницу и прижал к себе. Выстрелил. Они перевернулись в воздухе, но от положения жар тела меньше чувствоваться не стал.  
Как и стояк.

— Значит, любишь экстрим, — ухмыльнулся Занзас.

— С тобой и не такое полюбишь, — пробормотал Савада и закусил губу. Вцепился ему в ремень, огладил бока снизу вверх, совсем как сам Занзас полчаса назад. И, закинув вторую ногу на бедро, скрестил щиколотки — Занзас проверил, пощупав их — вновь откинулся назад, теперь повиснув вниз головой.

— Э-эй! Вы, долбоёбы, хватит пламенем швыряться! — высунулся в окно акулий отброс. — Босс, ты хоть знаешь, что от вас тут скоро все лампочки перегорят?! Нашли, блядь, развлечение! Пиздуйте кататься на слоне по Милану, если романтики не хватает!

— Что-о-о-а?!

— Занзас! Занзас, а это мысль! Полетели к слону! Вместе помоем? — выдавил сквозь хохот Савада и прижался к его губам.

***

— То есть, ты предлагаешь влететь на пламени и переполошить и сторожа, и все зверье на милю вокруг?

— Эээ... плохая идея?

— Бинго! Полезем через забор.

— Как все нормальные люди? — улыбнулся Савада. Занзас потёр лоб и вздохнул.

— Покажи пальцем, где ты видишь тут «нормальных людей»?

Теперь Савада завздыхал, а Занзас кивнул и сцепил ладони замком.

— Дамы вперёд.

— Мог бы подсадить меня без лишних комментариев, — проворчал Савада, неожиданно ловко взлетая вверх. Интересненько. Босс Вонголы часто лазает через заборы?

Савада повис на руках и вдруг спросил:

— Кстати, о дамах. Ты в какой позе любишь... ну. Я бы хотел тебя лицом к лицу.

— Перебьёшься. — Занзас подпрыгнул. Ухватился за край забора, подтянулся и перекинул себя на другую сторону, не дожидаясь, когда Савада протянет ему руку или сам сиганёт вниз. — Ты меня уже поимел в четырнадцать лет, прилюдно. Теперь моя очередь.

— Какой злопамятный ты, Занзас, — укоризны в голосе Савады было хоть ложкой жри, но сам он выглядел весёлым, лёгким на подъём и даже каким-то игривым. Занзас не выдержал.

— На боку. Или посадить на колени спиной. Можно кусать за шею и зарываться носом в волосы, а ещё слизывать пот со спины. Или на столе, положив тебя мордой вниз. Лицом к лицу тоже сойдёт.

Глаза у Савады разгорелись. Подтянувшись на руках и сделав на них упор, он висел, смотрел возбуждённо и облизывал губы. Занзас бы его здесь и... Он откашлялся.

— Давай, мусор, прыгай. Так и быть, я поймаю тебя на ручки.

Нет уж, может, «нормальных» тут и нет, но трахаться в зоопарке — верх идиотизма. Занзас хотел нормально, в кровати. Можно и на другой плоскости, если приспичит, но не в компании попугаев и краснозадых макак.

— И всё же... — Савада спрыгнул ему в руки, соскользнул, поганец, вниз, обнимая и прижимаясь к нему, и сделал шаг назад.

— Всё же что? — хрипло спросил Занзас.

— Как бы ты хотел в свой первый раз?

Савада, закинув пиджак на плечо, удалялся по тропинке. Занзас смотрел ему в спину и понимал: даст.

— Я подумаю.

Слона они помыли и покормили. Он так прифигел, что не издал ни звука и даже не шарахнулся, когда по вольеру поскакали Бестер и Савадина мелюзга. Такая романтика Занзасу, пожалуй, пришлась по вкусу. Но ужин при свечах с выпивкой и мясом всё равно стоило организовать. Как у нормальных людей.

С продолжением.

**Недостатки интуиции**

Вернулись они под утро. На столе уже ждал кофейник, две чашки, бутерброды и выпечка.

Весело переглядываясь, позавтракали. Сталкивались руками, ловили друг друга за пальцы, начинали и обрывали фразы. Савада прыскал в чашку над зверскими рожами, которые строил Занзас, расправляясь с ветчиной; вкус сладкой победы и чувство вседозволенности наполняли лёгкие.

Когда кофе был выпит и всё съедено, повисло молчание, в котором перемешалось слишком много всего не сказанного вслух, не прочувствованного кожей и ещё много не.

Занзас погладил кончиками пальцев лежащую на столе беретту.

— Презервативы с собой есть?

Савада моргнул растерянно и скривился, разводя руками.

— Прости, Занзас, моя интуиция так далеко не заходит.

— Говнюк. Мне теперь что, дрочить на тебя придётся, пока ты не...

Дверь распахнулась — в кабинет влетел Сквало. Затормозил и уставился на них подозрительно.

— Кхм, — сказал Савада и одёрнул рукав пиджака, — спасибо за гостеприимство, Занзас. А по поводу твоего вопроса... ты лучше сам... приезжай, — закончил уже на пороге мерзавец. 

Сквало молчал; молча таращился, когда закрылась дверь, и только пригнулся, едва Занзас потянулся к пресс-папье.

 

**Слухи**

— Никакого чемоданчика в природе нет, господа. Всё это вранье и чёрный пиар наглого вонгольского щенка. Нет и не было. И Савада не Савада. И Вонголы не существует. Всё тлен. Где мои оливки?!

 

**Нужный угол**

Цуна ездил голой грудью по столу, и это было не самым приятным ощущением, потому что полированная столешница скрипела и липла к коже, давила краем на живот; в довесок он бился темечком о пресс-папье, а в попытках уцепиться за край стола дошарился руками до того, что снёс половину предметов — письма со счетами, всю папку переписки с доном Аверти и кучу канцелярских принадлежностей: от скрепок до ручек. 

То, что он запомнил всё это, говорило Цуне многое о нынешнем сексе в целом и в частности. Но не отвечало на вопрос, чем же занят Занзас. Нет, он определённо его трахал, только вот почему-то беспорядочно входил и выходил всё время, сдвигался, пыхтел и явно сам никакого удовольствия не испытывал.

— Занзас! — не выдержал Цуна. — Занзас, что ты пытаешься нащупать у меня в заднице, тем более членом! Я устроен как все, поверь!

— Замолчи, я ищу нужный угол.

Вновь протащило по столешнице, Цуна в очердной раз поздоровался с очень твёрдым и очень прочным пресс-папье. Охнул, постигая смысл словосочетания «больно и хорошо», невольно вильнул бёдрами навстречу в попытке продлить непривычное ощущение, колючим жаром нарастающее с каждым новым толчком. Индейский победный клич Занзаса оглушил, потом в ушах зашумела кровь. Цуна заскулил от удовольствия; закинул колено на стол — Занзас тут же вошёл на всю длину и покачал бёдрами.

Вот теперь было действительно хорошо.

 

**Трудовыебудни. «Скандал» и последствия**

Цуна выплеснул шампанское в лицо Занзасу и сжал кулаки. И без того хмурое и замкнутое лицо стало предельно злым, почернело от шрамов, и вспыхнула кармином радужка. 

Вокруг Цуны и Занзаса образовалась зона отчуждения. Под горячую руку никто не хотел влететь, и это немного успокаивало.

— Бесхребетный, безмозглый сопляк, совсем страх потерял! — Занзас запустил в Цуну стаканом и выхватил пистолет. Цуна едва успел перехватить дуло, отводя его в сторону — нагревшаяся сталь обожгла ладонь — и ударил со всей дури второй. Одновременно они с Занзасом заехали друг другу кулаками по лицам. 

— Ты никогда меня не принимал! Но Вонгола будет моя! И Альянс будет на моей стороне!

— Убью! А Альянс будет только рад, идиот!

 

Цуна открыл дверцу со стороны пассажирского сидения и влез в машину Занзаса. На него обернулся синьор Карло. Лицо его медленно вытягивалось, а в глазах расцветал испуг.

Занзас ткнул пистолетом под челюсть только что заказавшему дона Саваду человечку — называть его по имени было противно — Цуна слышал это в наушник. Занзас ещё и диктофон прихватил, так что отвертеться Карло никак не мог. Но мог подписать бумаги, давно заготовленные Цуной, как и пистолет, который он навёл на неудавшегося заказчика.

Конечно же, Цуна не собирался стрелять. Но ситуация была мерзейшая.

Синьор Карло оказался тем ещё подлецом. И вряд ли он был единственным, кто после фальшивого скандала помчится заказывать Варии его, босса Вонголы.

Вытолкав Карло из машины, Занзас сообщил, что пришлёт курьера за бумагами с подписями и печатями. Времени дал — сутки. Если вздумает бежать, пусть сразу оденется в похоронный фрак.

Цуна переглянулся с Занзасом. Тот засунул пистолет в кобуру и выразительно посмотрел на перегородку с водителем. 

— Звуконепроницаемая. Но мне нужно ехать к донне Патриции, я пригласил её в гости. Может, она и без бумаг Карло согласится нас поддержать, но в любом случае, опаздывать на встречу не стоит. А запасного костюма у меня с собой нет.

Не бежать же за ним к своей машине. 

— Мне не нужно никуда валить. Мой костюм переживёт, — Занзас расстегнул ремень и жадно посмотрел на Цуну. — Дон Савада не против побыть сверху?

Цуна смущённо хохотнул и развернул Занзаса спиной, прижался. Вдохнул холодный и резкий, даже агрессивный запах одеколона, запустил руки под рубашку и царапнул сосок.

Занзас одобрительно хмыкнул.

 

**Слухи**

_Жёлтая пресса_

По другим данным, в чемоданчике находится годовой бюджет небольшого государства, относящегося к развивающимся странам 3-го мира. Наворовали, ироды!..

 

**Трудовыебудни. Репутация**

Хлопнула дверь, и внутрь стремительно влетел Савада, даже удивительно, что за ним не вился, как у кометы, пламенный хвост. Не здороваясь — Занзас удовлетворённо хмыкнул, ставя себе зачёт, и тут же внёс в список «чем можно подъебнуть Саваду Цунаёши» пункт «невежливость».

— Занзас! Где чёртова подпись Карло? Я уже устал улыбаться донне Патриции, у меня скоро лицо перекосит намертво, я же не Бьякуран!

Подумав с секунду, Занзас вынул сигару изо рта:

— В душе не ебу. Этим занимается Антонио.

— Так позвони ему и скажи, что если подписи не будет до пяти вечера...

— ...хомячок Вонголы загрызёт его?

Савада одарил его мрачным взглядом:

— Нет, я приду к нему лично и буду бегать кругами, громко крича: «Всё плохо, мы все умрём!» — и убедительно изобразил это, панически тараща глаза и вскидывая руки. 

Занзас до онемения сжал зубы и процедил:

— Не делай так.

Савада мигом успокоился, улыбнулся:

— Не буду... если мне принесут подпись, — закончил он уже голосом Неба.

Занзас достал мобильник и набрал номер. Пока ждал соединения, Савада подошёл вплотную к столу и противно заныл:

— Занзас, если я скажу ещё один комплимент донне, она затащит меня в свой будуар и изнасилует, а дамы в столь почтенном возрасте, знаешь ли, не в моём вкусе...

В это время в трубке ответили, и Занзас, глянув на Саваду, рявкнул:

— Мусор, тебе придётся освоить левитацию или хоть каминный телепорт, но притащить подпись в ближайшие пятнадцать минут. Нет. Нет! С Савадой сам будешь разбираться, — и отключился.

— Занзас, ты что, стращаешь... мной?

— Эта паскуда знает, что убить его я не могу, зато могу запереть с тобой на пару часов.

Савада глянул в ответ не то растерянно, не то испуганно, и пробормотал: «Даже знать не хочу, что у меня за репутация».

 

**Слухи**

— Компромат там на всю Варию. Босс говорил, у него на все случаи жизни отходные пути имеются. Заартачатся «варийцы», мы им хлоп чемоданом об стол, а там бумаги, фото, видео. Босс сам любовно отбирал материал, теперь с ним не расстаётся, боязно, столько добра, а ну как сопрут?.. А в видеофайлах тех, поговаривают, не обошлось без самого босса и его правой руки. Срам один. Ну, да что поделаешь... Наша служба — это вам не крючком вязать да оливки лопать… — и гордо выпятил грудь.

**Трудовыебудни. Донна Патриция**

Боа на донне Патриции было, как у Луссурии. Один в один. Глубокий вырез узкого, обтягивающего платья открывал взгляду красивую полную грудь и изумрудное, под цвет глаз, ожерелье, покоящееся на ней. Донна была дамой высокой, поэтому Цуна вынужден был постоянно таращиться в это декольте — запрокидывать голову казалось занятием унизительным и утомительным. Существовал ещё вариант вести переговоры стоя и на максимально допустимом вежливостью расстоянии от донны. Но та, ласково улыбаясь, хлопала по месту на диване рядом с собой, печально вздыхала всякий раз, когда Цуна отказывался, и, будто в отместку, сворачивала разговор с дела на пустые светские беседы ни о чём.

Цуна в очередной раз присел рядом, вдыхая приторный запах духов и пудры, набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы попросить донну Патрицию наконец решиться на что-нибудь конкретное, и неожиданно уткнулся носом в осточертевшее декольте. Удивительно тяжёлая для дамы её комплекции рука, унизанная золотыми браслетами, легла ему на голову и сжала волосы, придерживая за затылок, вторая прошлась по спине с нажимом, и Цуне стало душно и страшно.

— Господин Савада, мы оба давно не дети, и вы уже наверняка поняли, что очень нравитесь мне. Я знаю, у вас нет невесты, вы не посещаете ни один из миланских борделей. Но даже если я ошибаюсь, будьте милосердны, подарите ночь любви несчастной одинокой даме!

Цуна подскочил, как ошпаренный. Отпрыгнул к окну спиной и боком, зажёг кольцо. Затылок ныл, кажется, в руках донны остался клок волос. Но вместо нахлынувшего возмущения пришёл стыд, такое несчастное выражение появилось на усталом лице. Донна как будто постарела на несколько лет.

— П-простите, донна Патриция. Но я… — Цуна вдохнул и закусил губу. Стоило как-то объясниться. Но что сказать?

Что бы сказал Занзас? Он согласился бы ради дела? Или послал бы донну? Или?..

— Я по мальчикам.

Странный блеск в глазах донны Цуна принял поначалу за гнев. Но он хорошо знал, как выглядит гнев. 

Донна Патриция прикрыла веером неожиданно плотоядную улыбку. В воздухе поплыл едва уловимый запах крови. Цуна и его слишком хорошо знал.

— Ну что ты, душенька! — проворковала она, достав платок из клатча. Приложила его к лицу. 

— Донна, у вас кровь из носа идёт? 

— Слабые сосуды, — пожаловалась донна и некуртуазно шмыгнула. — Лучше присядьте. Нет, право же, давайте выпьем!

Цуна незаметно ущипнул себя за руку. Не послышалось. Не привиделось.

— За наше сотрудничество, конечно же, — пояснила донна и более глубоким голосом произнесла: — Если вы мне обо всём расскажете. Он высок? Красив? Кто-то из ваших хранителей?

Цуна прикусил язык. Помотал головой. И сочувственно улыбнулся.

— Боюсь, если я расскажу вам, донна Патриция, вы будете в очень, очень большой опасности. У синьора Занзаса, знаете ли, тяжёлый характер…

 

**Марсельеза**

Сладкая истома сонливости и желания смешались, окутали тёплой пеленой. Цуна тонул в ней, в мерных, глубоких толчках Занзаса, в шорохе простыни и влажном душном воздухе. Жар июльской ночи облепил кожу, пот стекал по вискам, шее, между лопаток, под коленями, хотелось протяжно стонать, но не было сил даже разлепить веки. Цуна комкал простыню пальцами, скользил пятками по мокрым горячим плечам Занзаса, елозил и вздыхал. Хорошо, и вот бы это длилось вечно. 

Цуна хотел трахаться, не хотел кончать, но от усталости и разморенности дремал в процессе.

На член опустилась ладонь, сжала. Цуна лениво хмыкнул, облизал пересохшие губы, едва не заснув на середине движения языка, и открыл один глаз.

Мрачная физиономия Занзаса тонула в полумраке — настольная лампа жёлто-оранжевым светом вычерчивала контур его ног, бока и плеча, подсвечивала скулу, плясала отблесками в чёрных волосах. Цуна прикрыл глаза, вздохнул и потёрся членом о ладонь.

У него не стояло. И надо было объяснить Занзасу, почему, и что всё нормально, и... и...

— Савада.

— Говори со мной. Или засунь в задницу пистолет, — хмыкнул Цуна. — Мне охрененно хорошо. Но я хочу спать — день был тяжёлый. Прости.

— Терпеть не могу трепаться во время ебли.

Цуна нахмурился. И вдруг услышал:

Allons enfants de la Patrie,  
Le jour de gloire est arriv  
Contre nous de la tyrannie,  
L'tendard sanglant est lev  
Entendez-vous dans les campagnes  
Mugir ces froces soldats?  
Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras  
gorger vos fils, vos compagnes!

— Марсельеза, Занзас?! О, нет! 

Ярость прострелила спину, выгнула, скрутила внутренности и растворилась в Небе. Цуна захохотал, забился, путаясь в простыне, а Занзас пел и отдавал ему пламя.

Aux armes, citoyens  
Formez vos bataillons

подхватил Цуна, и вместе они закончили:

Marchons, marchons!

— Занзас, ты чудовище! Чу!.. ох!

Занзас согнул его пополам, навалился, входя глубоко, словно до горла пытался достать. И выдохнул в губы:

— Чудовище. Да, Савада.

Он улыбался и гладил его по члену. Больше Цуне спать не хотелось.

Стояло зверски.

 

**Слухи**

— Здравствуй, Савада, дорогой.

— Здравствуй, Луссурия.

— Давно хотел у тебя спросить… Часом не носишь ли ты в чемодане накладную грудь и чулки-сеточки для ролевых игр с боссом? 

— Эээ…

— Нет, что ты, я знаю, что это всё, конечно, для тебя, а не для босса, босс не такой, — Луссурия поправил на носу очки и тихо добавил с понимающей улыбкой: — но мы-то все знаем…

 

**И ещё раз про голос**

Цуна плутал в лабиринте иллюзии и никак не мог сориентироваться, где выход. Сосредоточиться тоже не мог, словно кто-то намеренно мешал этому. Чтобы он не выбрался, не отыскал лазейку в реальный мир.

Цуна мог только вспоминать. Карло предложил Занзасу выдать в обмен на запись с его заказом того идиота, что подсунул чемодан с дилдо вместо денег за коробочки. Донна Патриция позвонила и предупредила, что это может быть подстава: у Карло есть внебрачный сын, и это Альберто, возможно, тот самый Альберто, который решил обмануть Цуну. Поэтому пули в спину Цуна избежал, а вот в иллюзию, дурак, попался, как в Чойсе. 

От бесконечных блужданий разболелась голова. Медленно всплывали воспоминания о детстве, о том, как приезжал дон Тимотео, как они ходили с мамой и папой в Кокуё-центр, как он пошёл в среднюю школу, влюбился в Кёко, как был Неудачником Цуной, встретил Гокудеру, сиганул с крыши вместе с Ямамото.

Мамину улыбку вспомнил, тепло её рук.

Ухмылку Реборна и Леона, превратившегося в пистолет.

Появление варежек и острое разочарование в первый момент.

Конфликт колец. Столько переживаний и первые настоящие битвы.

Путешествие в будущее и бесконечные тренировки. Юни, бой с Бьякураном и взрослого Занзаса — кажется, тогда он в него и влюбился, сам не понимал, считал наваждением, но уже любил.

Энму, такого же, как он, Неудачника, слепящее отчаяние, безумие и тоску Дэймона Спейда, пламя Вендиче, Кавахиру… Друзей, врагов… Занзаса...

Цуна сжал голову руками, попытался сосредоточиться — он сможет найти выход! — но боль только усилилась, а за ней пришла апатия. И вязкие, мутные, как всё вокруг, мысли.

Он сделал всё, что мог, больше нет смысла барахтаться. Уж как-нибудь переживут потерю десятого Вонголы. А ему нужно отдохнуть, всего лишь немного отдохнуть, присесть, склонить голову на подтянутые коленки и...

— ...да! Савада! Савада, мать твою!!

Цуна обнаружил себя сидящим на корточках и до боли вдавливающим пальцы в глазницы. Ещё немного — и выдавил бы глаза.

— Занзас? Занзас!

— Здесь я! Не смей там подыхать! Вали на голос, Савада! Давай, шевелись или сдохнешь!

Цуна встал на подгибающиеся ноги, сделал один неуверенный шаг, другой, а потом бросился в серый кисель, туда, где ощущалось пламя Занзаса, туда, откуда звучал его голос.

В какой-то момент интуиция взвыла — опасность! Цуна поднырнул вниз, уходя от атаки. Где-то рядом взревело пламя Ярости, и муть вокруг лопнула мыльным пузырём.

Цуна лежал на мосту, живой и невредимый, вниз обрывалась пустота — под недостроенным мостом плескалась речная вода.

За спиной стоял Занзас, а перед ним в луже собственной крови валялся полуобгоревший труп Альберто. Рядом лежала проданная ему вонгольская коробочка Тумана.

— Только скажи, что тебе его жалко, Савада, только попробуй это сказать… — Занзас обернулся. 

Таким злым, мрачным и подавленным Цуна не видел его никогда. На скулах играли желваки, ноздри раздувались, отчего шрамы будто перетекали по лицу и бугрились тёмными змеями.

Цуна поднялся и отряхнул брюки. Вдохнул-выдохнул — и слабо улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Занзас. Всё-таки у тебя чудесный голос.

**Хануман**

Сначала подул ветер, хотя минуту назад был полный штиль. Потом с грохотом распахнулись кованые ворота. Цуна высунулся из окна — что за шум? Почему никто на него не реагирует?

В воротах кто-то стоял.

Фигура выглядела огромной и жутковатой, но рассмотреть в деталях не удавалось.

Волоски на шее встали дыбом от ощущения опасности, интуиция колола позвоночник тонкими иголками. Фигура неожиданно уменьшилась, прыгнула и плавно опустилась на подоконник. Цуна отпрянул.

— Прости за вторжение, Савада Цунаёши, но я к тебе по делу. Есть разговор. И не дёргайся. Я напустил сон-траву на всех твоих слуг и хранителей. Когда уйду — очнутся. 

Цуна выдохнул и сжал-разжал кулаки. Кивнул, удерживая пламя внутри — могло восприняться как нападение, и тогда не известно, что будет с его Семьей и друзьями.

Незнакомец вновь прыгнул, теперь в середину кабинета, и поклонился.

— Меня зовут Хануман. 

Имя смутным узнаванием шевельнулось в памяти. Цуна вгляделся. 

Сейчас Хануман казался невысоким, широкоплечим, с отливающей синевой кожей, заросший щетиной по самые глаза, но не выглядевший от этого неопрятно. Ярко-бордовый пиджак, вызывающий и пижонский, был, кажется, слегка тесноват, бита, закинутая на плечо, поблёскивала сталью, белые кроссовки с отставным большим пальцем напоминали японские носки таби. 

Хануман, Хануман, Ханума… Чтимое в индуизме обезьяноподобное божество!

В детстве, как и многие одноклассники, Цуна любил мангу и читал взахлёб «Путешествие на запад» с Сон Гоку. Он потом немного интересовался оригиналом и докопался, что изначальная история пришла из Китая, и бог обезьян там звался Сунь Укуном. Его образ, в свою очередь, считалось, пришёл из Индии. В Индонезии их даже путали, этих двоих, — припомнил Цуна слова из Википедии.

— Узнал, — довольно осклабился крупными зубами Хануман. — Я пришёл за слоном, Савада Цунаёши. Тем самым, что был украден из соседнего с моим храма в Хампи.

— А… — Цуна закрыл рот, кашлянул и кивнул на стул. — Присядете?

— Благодарю, — Хануман присел в воздухе, закинул одну ногу на бедро и так и остался висеть.

Бессмертный, невероятно сильный, умеющий менять обличия индийский бог. Куда там Кавахире и инопланетянам. Кавахира был частью прошлого Цуны, чем-то почти обыденным, а вот в буддийских и синтоистских божеств он, как истый японец, верил, и явление одного из них в реальности… потрясло.

Это было очень волнующе и стрёмно.

— Эээ… — Цуна вернулся в своё кресло, соединил кончики пальцев, выдохнул и улыбнулся.

— Простите, но я не могу отдать слона. Это подарок. Подарок от… дорогого мне человека.

— Савада Цуна… ой.

Хануман достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака сотовый.

— Да, Сита? Да, красавица, помню, что обещал зайти, только с одним братком дела разрулю. Что, драться? Надеюсь, не придётся. Да зачем драться, мне достаточно увеличиться и разнести дом. Ага. Без меня не начинайте! Нет, дело не сложное, честно, не надо посылать Раму! Ага. Всё, целую краешек твоего сари, красавица!

Цуна слушал и холодел. 

— Давайте без угроз, пожалуйста, — сказал он серьёзно, сцепляя руки в замок. — Вы всё-таки не у себя дома. И почему я должен отдавать вам слона?

— Так девки плачут, парни сердятся, детям не с кем играть, работа тоже встала! — развёл руками Хануман. — Отдай слона по-хорошему, не хочу я с тобой драться, ты мне нравишься.

Цуна нахмурился. Только что… ему соврали. Но ложью было не всё сказанное, только часть. 

— Вы не совсем честны, господин Хануман. Почему?

— О! Знаменитая Вонгольская интуиция? Наслышан-наслышан! — Хануман подался вперёд, сверкая глазами и похлопывая битой по плечу. На мгновение Цуне почудилось, что он видит получеловека-полуобезьяну с хвостом и в короне.

— У вас телефон звонит, — заметил Цуна и потёр висок.

— Рама! Да-да, знаю, что опаздываю, прости, друг! Твоя ненаглядная мне напомнила про сому и персики, я уже почти закончил!

«Слона не отдам!» — с тоской билось в голове, но было уже ясно — это лишь вопрос времени. Цуна не знал как, но одним своим присутствием Хануман убеждал — лучше согласиться.

Лёгкий азарт вместе с пламенем Неба зудел под кожей, во лбу сам собой вспыхнул огонь. Цуна не был так самонадеян, чтобы верить в победу над Хануманом. Но сразиться с такой великой личностью хотелось до крика.

— Давай так. Ты мне отдашь слона, а я сообщу тебе кое-что важное. Это будет равноценный обмен.

— Вы бы могли просто забрать слона, не спрашивая! Почему вы здесь? — задал вертящийся на языке вопрос Цуна.

— И уподобиться вору, беззастенчиво укравшему драгоценность целой деревни?! 

Занзас. Вот почему…

— Хорошо. Но… могу ли я выкупить слона?

— Попробуй, — загадочно предложил Хануман. — Но это должно быть что-то равноценное. Не по стоимости слона — священное животное не продаётся, только дарится. Что-то ценное для тебя, Савада Цунаёши. Ах, всё-всё, Рита, уже лечу!

— А как же сообщить мне что-то важное! — Цуна приподнялся в кресле.

Индийское божество, уже запрыгнувшее на подоконник, снисходительно обернулось.

— Райдзин и Фудзин сейчас сражаются с Занзасом. Он должен быть наказан за свой поступок. Но если продержится до того, как я верну слона в храм, останется в живых. И да, Савада Цунаёши, я немного приврал. С удовольствием бы с тобой сразился в дружеском спарринге. Прощай! — И Хануман улетел.

Но, кажется, пообещал вернуться.

 

**Комбо**

Цуна лихорадочно прикинул: Занзас сильный, он вполне сможет продержаться какое-то время. Но вот вопрос: Хануман не уточнил, сразу же полетит за слоном, а потом в гости или наоборот? Он мог преодолевать в прыжке огромные расстояния, но в наказание за воровство мог и потянуть время. Тогда Занзас в опасности.

Набрав номер, Цуна забарабанил пальцами по столу. Невыносимо долго тянулись длинные гудки, и он уже собирался отключиться, как из трубки донёсся рык:

— Я занят! — Треск и звуки выстрела. Связь оборвалась.

Не задумываясь, Цуна натянул варежки и сам выпрыгнул в окно. В ушах ревело пламя, в мозгу билась одна мысль: должен успеть.

Занзас собирался сегодня ехать на полигон, проверять новых Моска. Полигон находится за базой Вонголы — хоть с Бьякураном они и подружились, иметь такое укрытие на всякий случай всё-таки приходилось. Цуна верил — приключения и катастрофы не оставят его в покое, и явление Ханумана тому подтверждение.

На полпути, там, где начинались поля, на дороге валялась перевёрнутая машина, а воздух невдалеке странно подрагивал. Словно жаркое марево в пустыне, но день, хоть и ясный, был прохладным и чуть ветреным.

Иллюзия?

Он влетел в «марево» и тут же оглох. 

Над головой грохотало, будто кто-то бил в огромные барабаны, сверкали молнии, и из неба, затянутого чёрными тучами, выпучивался остроносый смерч. Он спускался вниз и засасывал в себя пламя.

Внизу, среди развороченной земли и асфальта, стоял Занзас и беспрерывно стрелял.

— Занзас!

Цуна ушёл в крутое пике и затормозил у самой земли, едва не сбив Занзаса ударной волной.

— Блядь! Савада! Какого хрена! — Занзас был цел, только кровь на рукаве — порез, ещё один на шее, несколько синяков и разбита скула. Перья и часть волос подпалены, пистолет в правой руке он держал неуверенно. Вывих?

Вокруг пахло жаром пламени, озоном, сырым ветром.

— Потом будешь ругаться! — проорал Цуна. — Давай сделаем это! 

Занзас только мрачно глянул. И без того яркие шрамы на лице, руках и в вороте рубашки стали совсем чёрными. Он развёл руки в стороны, вливая пламя в пистолеты, а Цуна опустился ещё ниже, обхватил Занзаса за бёдра ногами и взлетел.

Они кувыркнулись в воздухе, верх с низом, право и лево поменялись местами. Не вовремя вспомнился их недавний совместный полёт, когда Занзас выяснял, любит ли Цуна летать. Они тогда навестили слона, едва не трахнулись в воздухе, станцевали вальс над замком Варии и…

— Икс-Икс Барнер!

Перед глазами встал сплошной поток пламени, то сбоку, то сверху, то снизу стреляли молнии, пиджак и рубашку с одной стороны разорвал в клочья зацепивший вихрь, срезал клок волос у виска.

Расцветающее пламя Занзаса разбило смерч — показалось на облаке огромное чёрное божество с мешком на плечах. Дикий хохот перекрыл оглушающий вой боя.

Вокруг второго — синекожего — вращались золотые барабаны с изображением томое, они изрыгали звуки грома, а от столкновения палочек в руках непонятного бога появлялись чудовищной силы молнии. 

В другой ситуации Цуна бы восхитился ими. Но скудные познания в мифологии кричали, что у них крупные неприятности.

Выстоят. Побеждать ведь не надо? Только продержаться.

**Чемодан**

Аукцион был в самом разгаре. Цуна со скукой наблюдал, как уходили с лотка ценные, бессмысленные или совсем идиотские вещи по невиданным суммам, и ждал, когда выставят его лот. 

Откинувшись на спинку дивана, он закинул ногу на ногу и вздохнул.

— Меня бы жаба задушила отдавать столько денег за шляпу Наполеона. Подумаешь, головной убор великого тирана. К тому же, не последний и не единственный экземпляр.

— Ты просто ничего в этом деле не смыслишь, Савада, — отозвался Занзас, колдующий над графином с выпивкой. Тон, каким он это сказал, выдавал, что Занзас примерно того же мнения, что и Цуна.

Подойдя, Занзас протянул стакан с виски и льдом, сел рядом на диван и сделал глоток.

— Признайся, — Цуна отпил и поморщился. Слишком крепко. — Когда у меня закончилось пламя, тебе доставило удовольствие в меня стрелять.

— Всегда мечтал.

Цуна кивнул.

— Спаннер сделал отличные пули, концентрирующие в себе только пламя Неба, без Урагана. Я смог поглотить их, даже израсходовав своё в ноль. Без тренировки. А ты не верил.

— Ещё ты мог сдохнуть от этих грёбаных пуль или не принять искусственно отделённое пламя! Экспериментатор хренов.

— Ты прав. Спасибо, что не убил. Я очень ценю это, — проникновенно и искренне произнёс Цуна.

— Валяй, цени, — буркнул Занзас, но морщины на лбу разгладились, и исчезла хмурая складка между бровей.

— Знаешь, — нагнувшись к Занзасу и прихватив его за галстук, прошептал Цуна, — как ощущается твоё пламя? — и положил руку на массивный ремень с иксом на пряжке.

— Пошляк.

— У меня молодой организм, — возразил Цуна,— и стресс. Моего слона забрали! Я выставляю чемодан с «театром» на аукцион! Одни убытки и расстройства.

— Скряга. Лучше б этот Хануман тебя уволок.

Цуна тихо рассмеялся. Занзас был в порядке, только злился на него, а значит, всё нормально, ведь злился тот часто, это ненадолго.

На экране, передававшем картинку с камеры в зале, объявили о продаже чемодана самого Савады Цунаёши, известного мецената, благотворителя, и бла, и бла, и бла. Тот самый чемодан — большинство присутствующих об этом знало. На чемодане стояла печать Неба Вонголы, но его узнали и так.

— Молись, чтобы за него отвалили большие деньги, Савада. Или я надеру этой обезьяне хвост за моего слона.

— Дело не в сумме, а в том, что я отдаю что-то ценное, — Цуна рассеянно подёргал себя за кончик челки. — И погоди, почему это твоего слона?! 

Занзас ухмыльнулся. Нагнулся и прикусил его щеку.

***

Чемодан купил дон Аверти. Видимо, переписку с ним придётся прекратить. Цуна испытал некоторое облегчение. Дон был зануден, жаден, несговорчив и главное, не состоял в Альянсе.

Вырученные деньги Цуна отправил в Хампи как пожертвование. И стал ждать.

Прошёл месяц, другой, третий. Ответа не было. Через полгода Цуна уже отчаялся, и тогда неожиданно пришла открытка с изображением белых руин храма, посвящённого Хануману.

С обратной стороны размашистым почерком Хануман сообщал, что вернуть слона не может. Но Фудзин и Райдзин оценили их совместную атаку. А Рама с Ситой — то, что ради подарка Саваде Занзас пошёл на преступление. Поэтому взамен предоставит символ их союза с Занзасом Вонголой. 

Последние строчки Цуна перечитал три раза. Потом смеялся ещё полчаса. Надо же, союз! Потом позвонил Занзасу. К тому времени, как тот приехал, Цуну одолело нервозное ожидание. 

Открытку Занзас прочёл с брезгливым вниманием. Сообщил, что у Ханумана отвратительно с итальянским, мог бы и подучить за столько лет. Цуна зашикал на него: ещё услышат! И плакал их символ союза!

Занзас посмотрел на Цуну как на больного. 

— Если он пришлёт обезьяну…

Цуна скис.

А к вечеру пришла посылка. 

Из самой Индии ему прислали слонёнка.

Цуна сначала глазам своим не поверил, а потом долго скакал вокруг него, радостно хохоча. Занзас только хмурился, цедя что-то про «спятивший мусор», и поджимал губы, чтобы не улыбнуться.

— Смотри, Занзас, у нас теперь есть совместно нажитое имущество!

— И значит слон теперь и мой тоже.

— Я тебе всё равно его не отдам, — серьёзно возразил Цуна и дёрнул уголком рта: — Так что теперь и не мечтай пристрелить и избавиться от меня. Или самому уйти. Не выйдет.

***

Подумав, они назвали слонёнка Юнион.


End file.
